An Avatar In Trouble
by LyekkaBlack
Summary: Trance has a secret........... TH
1. Part 1

**Title:** An Avatar In Trouble  
**Author:** Lyekka Black  
**Disclaimer**: I own neither Andromeda nor the characters. However, if I did own Harper, I would not share him. I'm selfish like that.  
**Setting:** Season 5. Some time between 'Moonlight Becomes You' and 'Saving Light From a Black Sun.' (AU, of course)  
**Summary: **Trance has an interesting secret. So what else is new?  
**A/N:** I was completely bored when I wrote this so don't blame me if it sucks. Anyway, I ripped the plot from and episode of Friends.

------------------------------------------------

There was absolutely nothing to do on Seefra. Usually, there wasn't a quasi-attractive female to rescue or even an evil tyrants plan to thwart. So, Dylan Hunt and his former crew could often be found in the saloon, complaining about their problems and trying to drink away their boredom. Or is that, complaining about their boredom and drinking away their problems. Whatever.

Today was no different then any other day. Beka, Rhade, Trance, Dylan and Doyle all sat in the bar having the same complaints and conversations they've had a thousand times before. Harper wasn't working the bar today. He of course, being the only one who ever does anything productive was on the Andromeda working on ways to fix the blinking sun thus save the entire system.

"You look a little down today, Trance. Anything I should know?" Dylan asked somewhat concerned. Trance had barely spoken to anybody. She just sat there and had been absentmindedly shuffling the same deck of cards for the past two hours.

"No, Dylan, I am fine." She sighed, setting the cards next to her untouched glass of Seefran whiskey. "I just need some fresh air is all." With an obviously forced smile she stood up and quickly hurried outside.

"Okay, that was weird." Beka said.

"Even by Trance's standards." Rhade added, exchanging his empty glass for Trances full one.

"I'll go talk to her." Dylan stood up and followed Trance outside.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Beka asked when Dylan sat back down a little while later. "What happened?"

"...I, uh, don't think it's my place to say."

"So, what is it, a secret?"

"No, I just think Trance may want to tell everybody herself."

"Come on, Dylan. I've known Trance a lot longer then you have. I still consider her part of my crew. If somethings wrong with her I want to know. "

"Nothings '_wrong_' with her. Nothing bad anyway." He said with a knowing smile.

"Dylan!"

"Fine, but if she asks, you tortured the information out of me."

Rhade perked up a bit. "That sounds like fun." Dylan ignored him.

"So." Doyle encouraged Dylan to continue.

"Well, Trance is-"

He was interrupted by Trance who sat down at the table next to him. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Beka, Rhade and Doyle yelled in unison causing some of the other patrons to choke on their drinks.

"You?" Beka asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Can't you figure it out." Trance answered, a little offended.

"I mean, I didn't know Avatars could, uh, propagate."

"It's rare, but it has happened." Trance said nonchalantly.  
.  
"So, who's the father?" Baka asked the question on everyones mind. "There is a father, right?"

"Yes, there's a father."

"It's Ione, isn't?"

Trance shifted uncomfortably in her set. "Um, I think it's important that I talk to the father before I tell you guys."

"But-" Beka started to protest.

"Beka, Trance is right." Dylan reasoned. "She'll tell uswhen she's ready."

"Oh my god, Dylan! Tell me it's not you."

"It's not Dylan, Beka." Trance reassured her. "We've never, _you know..._"

"Not that I haven't thought about it." Dylan gave Trance his best 'charming' smile that she actually found rather creepy.

"I know, it's Orland's." Doyle guessed.

"You guys!" Trance stood up again. "I'll tell you later. Until then, please don't tell anyone else. _That _includes Harper."

"Why, is it Harper's?" Rhade joked. Trance quickly left not even bothering to respond.

----------------------------------------------------

Later

"I've got it!" Beka jumped up surprising everyone. "I know who the father is!" She stated and ran out the door.

There was some discussion on whether or not they should follow Beka, but in the end they decided they weren't really up for it. She'd be back. And a short while later she did return carrying a bundle of black cloth. Noticing the confused looks on her friends faces she explained. "I was in Trance's quarters about a week ago, and found this." She held out a long sleeve black shirt.

"_So_?" Rhade asked, not seeing it's relevance.

"Well, it's not exactly Trance's size or style, is it?"

"You think the owner of this shirt is the father of Trance's baby?" Doyle checked.

"Spot on."

"How'd you end up with it?" Rhade was now interested.

"Well, when I tried to ask her about it, she went into 'evasive Trance' mode and rushed me out of the room, shirt still in hand."

"Hmm, I wonder." Dylan said mostly to himself.

"Dylan, you know something?" Beka asked.

"_Possibly_."

"Spill it."

"One night, about a month ago, I was pacing Andromeda's corridors, just thinking about the good old days. You know, when the writing was better and the ship wasn't so frelling dark all the time? Well, I was walking by Trance's quarters when I heard, uh, I'll say 'noises' coming from inside. Curious, I stopped to listen.

"Perv!"

"Anyway, I was going to continue with my walk, but curiosity got the best of me so I knocked on the door. There was some movement inside and the next thing I know, the door is open and Trance is standing there with nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around her."

"Oh my." exclaimed Doyle.

"Yeah, she seemed very surprised, not to mentiona little annoyed to see me. I couldn't see anyone else in the room so I asked if she had company. She said 'no' that she was just talking to herself trying to see the best possible future. When I asked how it was going she said that the outcome looked 'grim' and that she needed to be alone for the rest of the night."

"And you bought that?" Rhade asked.

"Not really, but I could see she wanted me to leave, so I didn't question it any further."

"So now we have a midnight caller we're _assuming_ was male and this shirt we assume belongs to that male. Still doesn't tell us who the daddy is."

"Try smelling it." Doyle suggested, pointing at the shirt.

"Eww, no. You smell it."

"Make Rhade smell it."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you've got that superior Nietzschean noise."

"That's disgusting. I am _not _smelling someones unwashed shirt." He tossed the shirt on the table just as Trance reentered and sat down.

"Trance." They acknowledged.

"Did you talk to the father yet?" Beka asked eagerly.

"No, not yet. You'll just have to be patient a little while longer."

"But, I'm sick of patient." She whined.

"Trance, who does this shirt belong to?" Doyle asked holding it up for her to see.

Trance was about to answer when the door opened again and Harper came strolling into the bar.

"Mr. Harper, how goes the project?" Dylan asked mildly interested.

"It's goin'. So, anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Not too much." Dylan lied.

"Figures!" He shrugged. "I'm gonna get a drink. I need one after the day I had. Man, who'da thought fixin' a sun would be so hard, eh? Can I get you guys anything?"

Rhade look up hopefully. "Is it on the house?"

"Er, no."

Rhade grunted. "Greedy little man!"

Smirking Harper turned to leave until something caught his eye. "_Hey_" He grabbed the shirt from Doyle. "My shirt! I've been looking for this thing for like a month." He tossed it over his shoulder.

Beka, Dylan, Rhade and Doyle just stared gaping at Harper, though he didn't seem to notice.

"And you don't have to worry about the project." He told Dylan. "You know the Harper's always on top of things." He left the table and headed to the bar.

"_Apparently_!" They all said turning to look at Trance who was blushing profusely.

She just smiled. "_Well."_

---------------------------------------------------

Yay, my first completed fic! So, what'd ya think? Should I give it us?


	2. Part 2

An Avatar In Trouble: Part 2

A/N: I really wasn't planning on continuing it, but since some people asked, here ya go. Hope it's OK. I tried not to make it too mussy. Harper/Trance

Warning: Sexual situations. It's pretty harmless though.

--------------------------------------

"Well..._actually_ I was on top." Trance finished still smiling.

"You mean I was right?" Rhade asked in disbelief.

"Harper!" Dylan couldn't believe it. He'd been trying to hit that for months, with no success, and Harper... _Harper_ beat him to a girl. No, that couldn't be right. Not unless... They were in the Twilight Zone. Could they be in the Twilight Zone? It would certainly explain some things. Oh, my god! What if they were? What if they werestuck there? How would they get out? _'Now, don't panic, Hunt, your crew will be looking to you to set an example._' Dylan mentally told himself. It was about that time he noticed Beka, Rhade, Doyle and Trance were now starring at him.

"Uh, did I just say that stuff out loud?" he checked unsure.

"What stuff?" Doyle asked.

"Never mind. But, seriously Trance. Harper?"

Trance looked offended. "What's wrong with Harper?"

They all turned to look at said engineer who was at the bar and completely oblivious to having five sets of eyes watching him. They took in the bright orange shirt he was wearing. His hair, the usual disheveled spikes, now with the sides shaved off making an odd looking fauxhawk hawk thing. They watched as he pored himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. They watched as the full bottle of whiskey he was holding fell from his hand and went crashing to the floor. They watched him bend down to clean up the mess, hit his head on the counter, slipped on the wet floor and land butt first behind the bar just as several other bottles and object crashed down on him. They heard the cursing.

Beka, Rhade and Doyle burst into fits of giggles. (Rhade glares at author) OK, Beka and Doyle burst into fits of giggles. Rhade chuckled a manly chuckle.

Dylan looked at Trance and gestured at the bar, as if his point had been made.

"I think it's cute." Trance stated and left to help the fallen human.

"Cute?" Dylan scuffed.

Trance led the slightly abashed Harper back to the table. "Sit here," she ordered and pushed Harper down into her empty chair. "I'm just checking for injuries."

"I bet you are," Beka mumbled, not so quietly, and her and Doyle began giggling again. Rhade only smirked and Dylan folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

"You four are acting like children." Trance informed them, not amused. "Now, Harper, why so clumsy today?"

Harper's face turned a bright red. "I...uh..." He looked around the table nervously. All eye's were on him, except for Dylan's, who was trying to avoid eye contact by starring intently at the ceiling above. "I was thinking about the shirt." He held up the shirt he still carried. "I mean, I remembered..." He looked at Trance, silently pleading for some help. "Where'd you find it?" He tried his best to sound causal, but failed miserably when his voice cracked.

"I found it in Trance's quarters" Beka told him. "Care to explain?" She always did love watching Harper squirm.

Harper opened his mouth a few times to say something, but no words came out. His mind was racing. He looked at Trance for support. She smiled, but offered no other assistance. _'Damn, why does she have to be so unreadable?_' Harper's mind asked. _'I'll just have to make up something'_ he concluded. _'Good thing lying's, like, my thing_.'

"Well?" Beka tapped her foot impatiently.

He wasn't coming up with anything. "Uh, well, you see, the thing is... Trance seduced me," he let slip before he could stop himself.

"What?" Everyone, including Trance yelled in surprise while Dylan, who was leaning back in his chair, lost balance and tipped over landing on the floor with a thud.

"No, you seduced me." Trance corrected.

"Oh, please, you were practically begging for it." Harper argued.

"From _you_?" Dylan scuffed, picking himself up off the floor. "Somehow I doubt that."

Harper was insulted. "She did!"

"Harper," Beka cut in. "No offense, but the idea of Trance seducing you is pretty unbelievable."

"Really?" Harper smiled. "So you believe that I used my never failing charm and wit to woo her, do you?"

"Uh.." Now that she thought about it, Beka couldn't really picture Harper seducing anyone.

"You got her drunk then." Dylan accused.

"NO! Trance, help me out here."

"Not until you tell them the truth."

"I am telling the truth. You came on to me."

"Hey," Doyle interrupted before the argument could continue. "Trance, isn't there something you would like to tell Harper?"

"Oh right." Trance suddenly got nervous. "Could we have a minute alone?"

"No!" Beka, Rhade and Doyle simply said. They were too eager to see Harper's reaction. Dylan was still considering how any of this was possible and wasn't paying attention.

"OK, fine. It's not like you don't already know." Trance conceded. "Harper," she looked into his piercing blue eyes. "You know how you've always wanted me to be purple again?"

Harper hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, good news, I'm pregnant."

Harper looked confused. "What's that got to do with being purple?" Suddenly her words sunk in. "Wait? What?"

"I'm pregnant. It's yours."

After Harper's brain digested the information he let a cocky grin spreed across his face. "HA! Exalted Love God status confirmed." He jumped on the table, raised his arms in triumph and started chanting "I'm the man. I'm the man," while doing a strange dance number. Some of the other patrons moved away, believing he was having some sort of fit. Trance smiled and rolled her eyes at his antics while Dylan "accidentally" kicked the table leg causing Harper to loose balance and once again fall on his behind.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Harper asked his former captain while climbing off the table.

"So sorry." Dylan apologized, albeit, insincerely. "It's these damn legs of mine. There so long that I just have to stretch them out from time to time. I guess you don't have that problem, do you?"

Everyone starred at him dumbfounded.

"Because you're short."

"Whatever" Harper dismissed the insult, too happy to care. "Trance, babe," he pulled Trance into a gentle hug that was soon joined by Beka and Doyle.

"You know, Seamus, if this had happened a few years ago, I would have _killed_ you."

"I know, Beka. Why do you think we never told you?"

Beka pulled away from the trio, who were still embracing. "What?" The _crap-I-shouldn't-have-said-that_ look on Harper's face didn't go unnoticed. "How long has this been going on?"

Doyle finally let go of Harper and Trance and they pulled apart, looking guilty. Rhade and Dylan watched interested from the table.

"Well," Harper tried to explain. "You know?"

"No, I really don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Harper and I have been sleeping together for years," Trance blurted out, surprising everyone. "Since the Maru days, in fact."

Harper looked mortified. Beka look shocked. Doyle looked amused. Rhade looked impressed. Dylan looked a little happier. The knowledge that this wasn't a new development helped his ego a bit.

"When you were purple?" Beka checked.

"Yes." Trance confirmed.

"Trance use to be purple?" Doyle asked confused.

"Long story," Trance told the android.

"She had a tail too," Harper said with a longing. "I miss that tail. She use to do this thing where-"

"HARPER!" Trance stopped the engineer from elaborating, much to the relief of those around them.

"Wait," Beka shook her head. "I would have known if something like that was going on on my ship. It's not _that _big."

"What did you think we were always doing in the engine room?" Trance asked.

"Fixing the engines?" Beka suggested and ignored the smirk from Harper. "Trance, you hated the engine room. You thought it was too dirty."

Harper smiled wickedly and was about to make a probably naughty comment,but a glare from Trance made him think better of it.

"Well, we did it other places too," Trance went on nonchalantly.

"I don't want to hear about it." Rhade spoke up from the table.

Beka gasped horrified, ignoring Rhade. "In my pilots chair?"

Harper covered Trance's mouth with his hand before she could answer. "No, Beka, of course not."

Beka made a mental note to have every inch of the Maru scrubbed and sanitized. "So, this was going on, and no one knew about it?"

Trance removed Harper's hand from her mouth, but kept it in her own. "Not _exactly_."

"Rev Bem knew." Harper interjected. "He, uh, caught us at it one time. He agreed not to tell you if we shampooed his fur."

"WHAT?" Beka yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

"Yeah," Harper continued. "It was disgusting. I smelled like wet Magog for days."

"Rev knew?" Beka couldn't believe it. "If we ever get out of this system, he better hope the Divine is in a good mood." She flopped back down in her chair. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"Personally, I'm interested in hearing about how all this led to the pregnancy" Doyle said. "No offense, but you two didn't seem to be that close."

"Well," Trance started. "As you know, I had amnesia until a couple of months ago. I didn't remember much of my past."

"You remembered _me_," Dylan said smugly. Harper rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Trance continued.

"Hold on," Rhade interrupted. "Is this going to be a long story, because if so, I need a drink?"

"I'll summarize in short none descriptive sentences," Trance said annoyed. The last thing Rhade needed was another drink. "Okay, so I joined the Maru. Met Harper. We became friends. Then we became 'special' friends. Then we joined the Andromeda. I traded places with my future self. Our 'special' friendship changed back to friendship. More or less. Eventually, there were a few exceptions. Then we fought the World Ship and ended up here. You know the rest."

"We don't know how you got pregnant though." Doyle wanted to know. She wondered briefly if Harper had programed her to enjoy gossip so much. It didn't matter. It's not like there was anything else to talk about. "I mean, I know _how_. I just want to know what led to that."

"Like I said," Harper spoke up. "She seduced me."

"I did not." Trance protested.

"Did too!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did," Harper continued to argue. "And I can prove it."

This got everyones attention.

"How?" Doyle asked curious.

Harper hesitated before answering. "Well, it kind of got recorded."

"WHAT?" Trance jumped up. "You recorded us having sex?"

"You're sick, Harper." Beka told him.

"It was an accident" Harper tried to calm Trance down.

"How do you accidentally record something like that?" Dylan asked, amused with the turn of events.

"It was like this," Harper started to explain. "About a month ago, I was in the Machine Shop working on a project. I had a few theories on ways to power up Andromeda, so I was testing them out. I was having Andromeda record the experiment so I could review it later. I've always done that. It helps catch things I missed in the initial experiment. Anyway, that's what I was doing when Trance came in. I was surprised to see her 'cause as Doyle mentioned, we haven't been all that close here on Seefra.

"So, she comes in and starts asking about my projects and other random things I've been working on. I was kind of irritated at first, having to explain everything to her. But, the way she was acting, well, it reminded me of the way she used to be, back when she was still my purple pixie. Long story short we got to chatting about the old days. I had a few drinks-"

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Dylan. "I knew you got her drunk."

"I said I had a few, _not_ Trance. She didn't have anything. In fact, she's the one who kept handing _me_ the drinks."

"I was just trying to be nice," Trance said innocently.

"Anyway, one thing, _totally_ instigated by her, led to another, and, uh, here we are."

"And Andromeda has all of this recorded?" Doyle checked.

"I completely forgot that she was recording. Honestly! And I swear, I didn't watch it."

"Right!" Rhade mumbled.

"We're gonna have to see it." Beka announced.

"What?" Trance and Harper said in unison.

"She's right," Doyle agreed. "If you want us to believe you, shows us the recording."

"You people wanna watch us doing it?" Harper asked in shock. "Perverts!"

"We don't." Dylan indicated himself and Rhade.

"Actually, it might be interesting." Rhade said.

"What?" Dylan questioned. "You're all sick."

"I'm with Dylan on this," Harper announced. "You're all a bunch of sick little monkeys."

"We don't want to see _that_ part, Harper. Just what led to it." Beka clarified.

"Well, you can't."

"Come on, Harper," Doyle pouted.

"NO!" Harper looked a Trance for support.

"I think we should let them see it." Trance told him.

"Trance, I don't want them to see it, for _your_ sake." Harper informed her.

"Is that it? Or are you worried that you'll embarrass yourself?" Trance asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Harper thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Fine. You want them to see it? We'll let'em see it. Just remember, I was _trying _to be a gentlemen here."

"I know, sweety," Trance gave Harper a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. "It really doesn't suit you."

-----------------------------------------

Later on the Andromeda

Trance, Harper, Beka, Doyle, Rhade, and a reluctant Dylan gathered on Command.

"What, no popcorn this time?" Rhade questioned Harper and Beka.

"Nope," Beka informed the Nietzchian. "Just good old fashioned smut. Provided by Mr. Porn King over there."

"HEY!" Harper replied. "I said it was an accident."

"Relax, Harper," Doyle told the engineer. "She's just teasing."

"Still" Harper huffed.

"Can we get this over with?" Dylan asked annoyed.

"Fine by me," Harper answered. "Andromeda, play video file My-Golden-Goddess-69, please."

Trance lightly hit Harper on the arm when she heard the file name. Harper just flashed her a grin, complete with dimples. She loved that grin, but her attention was diverted to the view screen as the file began to play.

Harper stood working alone in the Machine Shop. He was wearing the now infamous black shirt and hunched over a large metal box with what appeared to have two small antennas poking out of the top. It was quiet for a moment then he began singing to himself. Way off key.

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
all by myself  
-anymore_

"Andromeda, skip forward ten minutes," Harper quickly called out over the recording and the laughter of everyone in the room.

The view screen flashed, then showed pretty much the same scene. Only, the singing had been reduced to sporadic humming. A few minutes passed, then finally, Trance enters the room. Harper doesn't seem to notice and continues working. Curiously, she stands behind him for a moment and appears to be 'checking him out.' After a few minutes she moves to stand beside him.

_'Hi, Harper.'_

Harper jumps and drops the tool he's holding. _'Trance! You scared the crap outta me.'_

Trance looks worried and peeks around at Harper's backside.

_'It's just an expression'_ Harper informs her.

_'Oh!'_ She looks confused. _'It's kind of a disgusting expression, don't you think?'_

_'Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it before.'_

She watches as Harper continues to work. _'What are you working on?'_

_'A new way to power up the Andromeda, actually.'_

_'Really? Will it work?'_

_'I don't know. It's all just theoretical right now. It could work. Or it could explode and vaporize 5/6 of this system.'_

Trance looks horrified. _'That certainly wouldn't be good._' She takes a step closer to the engineer. _'But, you're so smart, Harper. I'm sure you will come up with something.'_ She smiles sweetly.

_'Well, I'm tryin'_ He returns the smile.

They stood in silence for a moment.

_'Trance, why are you here?'_ Harper finally asks.

_'If I am bothering you I can go.'_ She turns to leave.

_'No, I was just wondering. I mean, we never just chat anymore.'_

_'I thought we could change that.'_ She smiles again. _'So, this new power source, how does it work?'_

Harper's face lit up. He always loved talking shop. _'Well, it's basically a massive generator that draws it energy from subspace by using-'_

"Harper, perhaps you can skip the techno-babble and get to the part we came to see." Rhade suggested.

"Fine. But, you're missin' out on an awe inspiring explanation from a truly remarkable genius."

"And you're having a child with him?" Rhade asked Trance amused.

"Okay, Andromeda, Rhade's lil'brain can't handle all the big words, so skip ahead about... fifteen minutes."

"More like thirty." Trance corrected.

"Thirty, then."

The screen flashed again to show Harper, who was now sitting on the work bench finish off a glass of liquor. _'So as I was saying... Wait, what were we talking about again?'  
_  
"Actually we should probably skip this part too." Harper urgently announced.

"I don't think so." Trance said firmly and placed her arm around his.

The Trance on screen laughs and pours him another shot. _'You were telling me about that time onEnid Drift when you got paid to do a strip tease at that seedy Perseid night club.'  
_  
_'Oh, right.'_ He looks away lost in thought.

"Eww, Harper," Beka looked at her engineer. "Perseid's?"

"Hey, I cant help it if the chin heads think I'm adorable. Beside, you didn't seem to mind when I bought the parts we need for the Maru."

"That's how you got those parts?" Beka looked disgusted. "I thought you stole them."

"Wish I had." He shuddered at the memory.

Every ones attention was back on the view screen where Harper and Trance continued to reminisce. Trance moves some items out of the way and sits next to Harper on the work bench.

"Okay," Trance announced to the room. "In about two minutes, Harper's going to kiss me."

"Yeah, and you're about to see why," Harper told them with a smug smile.

_'You know,Trance?'_ The Harper onscreen inched a little closer to the girl beside him. _'I've missed this.'_

'_Me too.'_ She placed her hand just above his knee. _'I miss quiet a few things we used to do.'  
_  
Harper looks at her surprised. _'You do?'  
_  
_'I do.'_ She smiles then looks around the room. _'Don't you think it's getting kind of hot in here?'_

_'Yeah, It's a little warm.'_ He uses his hand to fan himself.

_'Must be extra hot in that shirt, huh?'_ She gestures to the long sleeve black shirt Harper is wearing. _'Why, don't you take it off?'  
_  
_'My shirt?'_ He checks uncertain.

Trance laughs. _'Of course, silly.'_ She pulls the shirt over his head before he can protest. _'Better?'_

_'Yeah.'  
_  
"See? You see?" Harper pointed at the screen. "I wasn't even hot, and I mean that literally, not figuratively, until she touched me. She must've done something, so I'd take off my shirt."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

_'Hey, Trance?'_ The Harper onscreen went on. _'How can you be hot? I mean, you're a freakin' sun for cryin' out loud. Shouldn't you have like a tolerance for heat?'_

Trance puts her hand on Harper's leg again. _'Oh, I can get very hot.'_ She smile suggestively. _'Don't you remember?'  
_  
He glances down at her hand then looks back into her eyes. Something in his brain clicks. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips. She doesn't pull away, and the kiss becomes more passionate. Their hands start to explore each others bodies until Trance breaks away and begins pushing everything off the work bench. Tools and machines clatter to the deck below, along with the generator Harper had been working on. The generator busts into several pieces.

_'Trance!'_ Harper was about to go inspect the damage, but Trance holds him back.

_'It wasn't going to work anyway.'_

She pushes his back down to the now clear surface of the work bench.

_'How do you know?'  
_  
Harper tries to get up again, but is prevented from doing so when Trance climbs on top of him and straddles his thighs.

_'Because, I just know these things'_ she simply said and begins kissing him again.

"Okay, Andromeda, stop playback." Harper told the AI. "Sorry, but I'm sure you guys can figure out what happens next."

"Mr. Harper, you told me that generator exploded on it's own." Dylan spit out before anyone else could make a comment.

"Well, It kinda did." Harper replied.

"So," Beka began. "Right there in the Machine Shop, huh?"

"Wait," Doyle realized something. "Dylan, I thought you said you heard them in Trance's quarters."

"I did." Dylan looked at Trance accusingly.

"Oh, that was after." Trance said. "The Machine Shop's not exactly a privet place for an all-nighter."

"Alright, so now that you've seen the video, you gotta admit that Trance was totally coming on to me."

"It did appear that way." Doyle agreed.

Harper gave a cocky grin, but Trance didn't seem bothered with the outcome.

"Well," Beka yawned. "It's late, and I've already learned _way_ more about Harper's sex life then I'm comfortable with. Lets say we leave these two alone."

Beka and Doyle headed for the door.

"One thing I don't get." Rhade spoke up. "Why did you leave your shirt in Trance's quarters in the first place?"

"What?" Harper asked.

"Your shirt. Beka found it in Trance's quarters. So, why didn't you put it back on when you left?"

"Well, that's a funny story actually." Harper said nervously. "One you _wont_ be hearing."

Rhade glared at the small human for a minute then decided he really didn't want to know anymore about what Harper got up to. He joined Beka and Doyle at the door. "You coming, Dylan?"

"Just a minute." The captain stood pondering something for a moment then looked at his two former crew mates standing arm and arm. "I've got to say that this is all very sudden."

Harper and Trance nodded.

"I couldn't even bring myself to believe it until I just saw it on that recording." He paused before continuing. "I guess I seemed like an ass, huh?"

Harper and Trance nodded again.

"I'm sorry for that. I wantyou both to know that I'm very happy for you."

"_Really?_" Harper asked suspiciously.

"Really." Dylan confirmed and before Harperor Trance could stop him he pulled them both into a very tight hug.

"Uh, boss-"

"Dylan, this is very sweet, but I don't imagine it's good for the baby."

"Oh." He pulled away. "Right. I'll be going now. Congratulations." He quickly headed for the others who were waiting by the door with shocked expressions on their faces. He turned back to face Trance and Harper. "If it's a boy, might I suggest the name Dylan?"

"Yeah, we'll consider it." Harper lied.

Once everyone had cleared out, Harper turned to face Trance.

"So, why _did_ you want them to see the video?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well, you knew I was telling to truth when I said you came on to me, and once everyone saw it, they new it too. So why'd you want me to show it to them in the first place?"

Trance hesitated before answering. "It was something they had to see."

Harper considered her words. "Seeing is believing?"

Trance smiled. "I knew you were smart."

"So, you're not mad about the recording?"

"No, I knew it was being recorded."

"You _did_?" Harper asked shocked. "Of course you did, you're Trance. You know everything."

"I don't know _everything_. For example, I don't know how that video turns out."

"Only one way to find out. Wanna watch the rest?"

"Only if it has a happy ending," Trance said playfully.

"Somethin' tells me does." Harper smiled wickedly. "Andromeda continue playback."

The view screen flashed on and the video started again. Harper and Trance watched as their screen selves got more into what they were doing.

"We look pretty good." Harper observed.

"Wow, look at you with those biceps." Trance rubbed Harper's upper arm to confirm what she was seeing onscreen. "You have such a beautiful body, Harper. Why don't you show it off more?"

"Cause it's only for my golden goddess to see." He sweetly replied, making Trance blush.

They continued to watch the recording for a few minutes until things started to get, _not _so pretty.

"You know, Trance? This isn't as sexy as I thought it'd be."

"No, it isn't," she agreed.

"Uh, turn if off then?"

"Delete it."

"Yeah. Andromeda, please stop video and permanently delete the file."

Trance turned to Harper once the screen went black again. "Well, it certainly was an interesting day."

"Yes, it was."

"So what now?"

"I'm kind of hungry, care to join me for a meal?"

Trance smiled. "I suppose. I am eating for two now."

"Well, then right this way, my lady." Harper wrapped his arm around Trance's waste and led her out of Command.

"Trance?"

"Yes, Harper?"

"You sure you're not gonna turn purple again?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh."

"The baby might be purple though."

"Really? Tail?"

"Maybe."

"Cool."

-----------------------------------------------

OK, I'm done, finished, finito. Hope ya liked it. Please review.


End file.
